Strawberry Fields, Forever
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: Rolf and Luna fluff. Not my best, but I had the urge to write.


The sky above us was a resplendent blue, and the sun made Luna's long hair gleam. It flew around her head as she ran through the field, pausing every now and then to twirl. Her robes of periwinkle blue rippled as she moved and exposed quite a lot of her long legs. A patch of wild flowers stopped Luna in her tracks, and she stooped down to pick some. She tucked the largest, a fiery orange, behind her ear, and turned to smile at me.

"Come on, Rolf!" She called in her gentle, melodic voice.

"I'm coming" I promised. The picnic basket was heavy, but I managed to run lopsidedly with it. Luna giggled, and held out her hand.

"We're nearly there" She told me.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked.

"There's a lake right in the centre, its such a beautiful place to sit. Its brimming with plimpies too, so I can make some soup for us tonight" Luna explained as we walked, Luna swinging our hands.

I surpressed a grimace. Plimpy soup was the most awful thing I had ever tasted, but it was Luna's favourite, and I'd rather walk through dragon flame than offend or upset her. We continued to walk for a while, eventually holding the basket between us. Luna hummed a rambling tune, and I was happy to listen. Finally she stopped and placed the basket down. Then she stood with her hands on her hips, spinning slowly on the spot, a frown on her lovely face.

"Whats wrong?" I started to look around to. There wasn't any sign of a lake.

"I think I've brought us to the wrong place!" Luna wailed.

I was used to Luna promising me weird and wonderful things, and her ideas not always working out. I walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It doesn't matter, this place is beautiful" I kissed her soft cheek, "Just like you".

Luna sighed, "I suppose it _is_ rather charming, isn't it?" She took my hand again and went to sit by the picnic basket.

She started to pull out sandwiches and pieces of fruit, and a large jug of pumpkin juice, the glass of which was frosted with beads of condensation, thanks to the freezing charm I had performed earlier to keep it refreshing. Luna poured us both a glass and took a sip, closing her eyes like she had just tasted the elixir of life. Her large misty eyes never left me as I ate, but I was too used to this now to feel intimidated or uncomfortable. Luna hardly ever blinked, she looked at everyone and everything with staring intensity.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I said, swallowing a last mouthful of banana sandwich.

"Hmm. That apple looks quite nice, actually" Luna said thoughtful, looking at a plump apple residing next to the jug.

"Here" I picked it up and offered it to her. Instead of taking it in her own hands, Luna leant forwards and took a bite. The juice dribbled a little down her chin and she laughed a little as she wiped it away.

"You know, I'm glad we aren't near a lake" Luna said suddenly.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"Aquavirius maggots" Luna said, taking another bite of her apple and lying back on her elbows, "They can be highly poisonous if you were to get close enough to touch them".

"Its too bad there isn't a lake, we could have gone for a swim" I pointed out.

"Mm" Luna nodded.

She closed her eyes again and lay down properly in the waves of grass. I watched her perfect, still face for a moment before lying down next to her. A strand of her loose hair tickled my face every time she exhaled. Eventually she started to hum again, the same tune as before. Then, without warning, she stopped and rolled over, her hands now on my chest.

"Its a lovely day" She stated.

"It is" I agreed.

She looked up at me with her dreamy eyes, and I felt my lips brushing against hers. Slowly she cupped her hands around my cheeks, and I wrapped a spiral of her hair around my fingers. Luna entwined her legs with mine, and finished the kiss. She rested her forehead against mine, and closed her eyes.

"You know what I see over there?" I whispered into her ear.

"What?" She replied.

"A strawberry patch" I wrapped my arms around her mid section, and gently pulled us into a sitting position.

"Do you think they'll mind if we pick some?" Luna said.

"Of course not" I said.

"I love you Rolf" Luna smiled.

"I love you too, Luna"


End file.
